La Despedida
by Lyrange
Summary: Mamma Mia! ¿Cómo prepararon los chicos la despedida de soltero de Sky?


Aquí tenéís mi primer intento con las historietas de Mamma Mia!

Dedicada a todo el elenco del musical en Madrid y en especial para los buzos, que como véis, este primero va por vosotros! Espero que os guste y por favor, dejadme un review con vuestra opinión, así el siguiente saldrá mejor. Todo vuestro!

* * *

Los chicos estaban preparando la despedida de soltero de su amigo Sky. Eddie y Zenon habían bajado a los restos del naufragio a colocar las perlas para que el novio las encontrara, mientras que Chili, Alberto y Miguel recolectaban los trajes, aletas y demás del almacén del viejo barco de Donna.

Se reunieron en la playa poco antes del atardecer.

- ¡Equipo Alfa1, material recopilado satisfactoriamente!- Dijo Chili, señalando dos grandes bolsas que había en la arena.

- Chili, haz el favor de hablar como las personas normales- Le espetó Zenon- Que yo sepa, esto tiene poco de misión secreta.

- ¿Qué dices?- Preguntó, extrañado-Secuestrar al novio, emborracharle, hacer que encuentre un collar de perlas para su amada y que llegue sano y salvo a su boda, todo esto arriesgándonos a que Donna nos pille... ¿A ti que te parece?

- Bueno, si lo miras así...- Dijo Eddie sonriendo- ¡Equipo Alfa2, objetivo establecido!

- Venga, por favor... Que sólo os falta vestiros de camuflaje- Dijo Alberto- Aunque viendo el material disponible me parece un poco complicado.

Cogió una de las bolsas, la abrió y sacó un traje de neopreno azul.

- ¿Los hay por tallas?- Preguntó Miguel riendo.

- Calla y coge uno- Le respondió Eddie- Intenta no pillar el rosa y listo...

- ¡Eh, aquí hay uno para niños¡Píllalo, Chili!- Exclamó Zenon mientras le tiraba el traje a su amigo.

- Chiquito pero matón, te lo advierto...- Le replicó Chili, devolviendo el traje pequeño a la bolsa y cogiendo uno de los normales.

Cuando todos tuvieron puesto su traje y se repartieron las aletas, volvieron al almacén del barco a dejar lo que sobraba. Cuando pasaban tras la taberna, oyeron jaleo en una de las habitaciones. Intentaron escuchar lo que sonaba, pero tenían prisa por encontrar a Sky sin que Donna les descubriese. Sin embargo, pudieron ver a Tanya subida a la ventana de su habitación.

- ¿De verdad tenemos tanta prisa?- Preguntó Chili, mirando embobado a la ventana.

- Vamos, chiquitín- Le dijo Alberto, agarrándole por el pescuezo del neopreno- Ya tendrás tiempo para eso en la fiesta de esta noche.

Los chicos iban hacia el embarcadero, donde Sky estaba arreglando el motor del "Waterloo" para lo que él creía que iba a ser una noche de ruta por los bares de las islas próximas.

- ¡Alto, patrulla!- Dijo Eddie, frenando en seco- El sujeto objetivo está acompañado...

- ¿Desde cuándo eso supone un problema?- Preguntó Miguel.

- Va a haber que cambiar la técnica de ataque- Explicó el cabecilla.

Se pusieron en círculo con las cabezas juntas.

- Chili y Alberto que vayan por el otro lado del muelle, por detrás de aquella caseta. Zenon y Miguel conmigo, por este lado. Vosotros id a por Sophie, nosotros a por Sky. ¿De acuerdo?

- Mejor dejamos aquí las aletas¿No?- Sugirió Zenon- Va a ser un poco difícil separarles si vamos por ahí andando como patos...

- Tú andas como u n pato hasta sin aletas- Soltó Chili riendo. Pero se calló enseguida al notar en el cuello el escozor de la colleja que Zenon le propinó.

- ¡Orden!- Pidió Eddie- Vale, las aletas detrás de la cabaña, pero llevad el traje de Sky.

- ¿Para qué¿No se lo puede poner después, en el bote?- Se extrañó Alberto.

- Mejor no- Respondió Eddie con una sonrisa pícara- Que divertido va a ser desnudar al pobrecito Sky delante de su novia...

Todos los chicos ahogaron una risa.

- ¿Y cómo sabemos que se va a venir con nosotros por las buenas?- Preguntó Miguel.

- Y que Sophie le va a dejar... Normalmente a las novias no les hacen gracias las despedidas de soltero, y menos las que van de bar en bar por la costa... Seguro que Sky le ha contado lo que él cree que vamos a hacer esta noche- Dijo Zenon.

- Pues...- Empezó Chili, pensativo.

- Pues se lo vendemos- Continuó Eddie. Y poniendo voz solemne, añadió:

"No puedes romper la tradición de la isla o tu matrimonio no será bien avenido". ¿Qué os parece?

- Que tienes una imaginación... –Dijo Alberto.

- Entonces todos de acuerdo. Equipo Aleta, por detrás de la caseta a por Sophie; Equipo neopreno, por aquí a por Sky. A mi señal... ¡Al ataque!

Los chicos se separaron, cada equipo en dirección a su objetivo.

NO COMPARTAS DEVOCIONES

FIJA TU AMOR EN MI


End file.
